Beastboy's death
by Raven970
Summary: Chapter 2 up! Sorry about the wait p More Of Raven Showing her love towards Beastboy
1. Default Chapter

Beastboy's Death  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans in any way shape or form.  
  
Note: i am re-doing this story so that it makes sense and that i don't Get yelled at by anybody.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I remember it like it was yesterday. Even though nobody saw it coming, it just seemed to happen like it was destiny.  
  
It was a stormy night, and the H.I.V.E was up to no good so like usual we went out to prevent anybody from getting hurt.  
  
Well it sort of didn't go as we had hoped. Here is the story...  
  
"Raven! Watch out!" Robin shouted. "huh... oh" i relized that he had been warning me that jinx was charging toward me.  
  
"Now you guys will wish you never messed with H.I.V.E!" Jinx proclaimed. "Azara Metrion Zintos!" I muttered as I Grabbed  
  
a bus and thrusted it to Jinx. "Now prepare for...." Jinx was stopped in mid-sentance as she saw the bus drawing ever so closer.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!..." jinx yelped as she got hit with the bus. " To easy..." I Muttered as a glimpse of Robin going after Slade.  
  
"I wonder what the connection between those two is..." I said as i trailed off into focusing on gizmo. " heh heh, Now you stinky snot nosed  
  
brats are gonna get it" Gizmo sneered. " Not anymore." Cyborg proclaimed as he grabbed gizmo by the back and threw him somewhere  
  
on the other side of town. " Raven go help bb, I'll take it from here." Cyborg said, "ok." i replied. As I went over to help bb i saw him hit  
  
the ground after a sudden flash of lightning and a bang.  
  
"...!!" my expression had changed after I saw Beastboy hit the ground. " Raven!! Starfire!! Robin!!" Beastboy managed to say without   
  
too much blood come out of his mouth. " Beastboy I'm here now... I can help you." I said sympitheticly. " Raven... I think I might not make it.  
  
Beastboy said weakly. " what do yo mean... ?" i asked. He pointed to a hole in his chest. "No Beastboy you can't die!" " I Know You can't!!"  
  
I said. "I'm sorry raven, but I feel it inside of me that i won't live." bb responded. I knew it too but i didn't want to belive it. "No beastboy don't go. I can't go on without  
  
you." I Screamed. " Rae, I have a confession to make..." beastboy suddenly said. " yes bb?" i replied. " Rae I..I Love you..." he said as he took his last breath and passed out.  
  
"...!!!!!!! Beastboy!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!" "Don't GO!" i found myself screaming. "no... beastboy... I Love you to...." I was able to say before passing out. Many thoughts went through my head as I was asleep.  
  
Like "why couldn't have I died?" and " I'll always love you beastboy..."   
  
"rae... rae... please don't be dead too." i heard as i weakly tried to get up. " huh... beastboy?" i said. " No rae, I'm sorry to say that beastboy is dead."  
  
Robin replied. " y..you mean beastboy is gone?" I asked. " yes raven, he is" Robin replied grimly. "No... Beastboy...."  
  
To be continued..... 


	2. Ravens Plan

Note: Sorry for taking so long .... i've been very busy lately.. So lets get this going!  
  
It's been two weeks since Beastboy had died. I wander the Tower as an empty shell. I still wont accept that he is gone for good.. Robin keeps telling me that I'll be fine, although I doubt I will. At night I cry for him.. I can't stop thinking about him..He still lives inside of me even though he is gone from our world. Even when I meditate his death flashes in my mind. "I wont accept that he is gone." I muttered. "He'll always remain with me!" I shouted. "I'm sure he will." said a familier voice which made me jump. "Oh.. Hi Robin.." I managed to say. "Oh did I scare you?" "If so I'm sorry." Robin replied. "You Didn't scare me.. I don't do fear." I lied. "I know you miss him rae." "but you have to get over it some time, right?" He added softly. "Er.. yeah i guess so.." I said as I quickly wiped tears from my eyes.  
  
"You know Rae.. you don't have to hide your emotions from me.. I don't mind." Robin said soothingly. "I've already told you, I don't show my emotions.. They are dangerous." I replied slightly annoyed. "Did you ever think that your emotions are dangerous only because you never show them?" Robin asked. "In all honesty.. I don't know." I replied swiftly. "Even if it is true, It's to late to convert back." I added. After a moments pause Robin finally said "Well.. I'm going back in. See you later." "Cya." I said. After a few more minutes I decided to head inside. As I walked through the halls of the tower, I passed Beastboy's Room. I paused for a moment gazing at the door. Then a voice out of no where said "You miss him, do you not Raven?" I jumped again. "Why do you have to scare me like that starfire?" I asked.  
  
"Oh.. Sorry about that Raven." "I did not mean to startle you." Starfire said. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to go to my room and sleep." I said yawning. "Oh.. Okay. See you!" Star said in a cheerful voice. "Yeah.. whatever.." I muttered under my breath. As i reached my room I had stopped realizing what looked like Beastboy's Shirt was hanging on my door with a note attached to it. It read: Hey Raven.. I know this means a lot to you so I am going to let you have it. Robin. I smiled. As I entered my room i set Beastboy's Shirt down on a corner of my bed. Then almost instantly i fell asleep. At first my dream was plesant.. But then Beastboys Death flashed into my mind. Flashback "Rae..I..I Love you." End Flashback I had a terrible pain in my gut. I slept Longer than i wanted to. I awoke at 3 pm realizing i had slept in.  
  
"Damn!" I cursed. "What if the team needs me and I'm not there!? One of them could die!" I said. I quickly got dressed and ran out of my room. "Heya Rae. What's up? You look worried." Robin stated. "Er well no I am not worried." I lied. "Okay.. Well just remember what I said yesterday." Robin said soothingly. "Yeah.. sure." I replied. "I left the room and went up to the top of the tower. As I reached the top I wondered if I could somehow revive Beastboy. Then suddenly it came to me, If I could bide my powers and concentrate them on Beastboy.. maybe he would revive. "I hope this works..." I said slowly. ......  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
